whymsipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gear and Spells
Mundane Equipment Nonmagical equipment can be had at almost any market. Most is fairly common, though there are a few notable pieces worth mentioning. *''Female armor'': Entire lines of exclusively female armor exists, most following the "less is more" philosophy of design. The most popular include strapless fullplate, full-support breastplates, and the ever-popular chainmail bikini (plus its cousin, the scale mail thong). Most of these operate slightly differently from normal armor (see the stats for a chainmail bikini below.). Similar male armor also exists, but save for the leather loincloth, most of it is surprisingly unpopular. **''Chainmail bikini'': This scandalously scant armor does a surprisingly good job of protecting its wearer. While the metal itself provides only a +1 armor bonus, it also provides a distraction bonus equal to the wearer's Charisma modifier. (Provided the wearer doesn't cover up, of course.) The maximum bonus is limited by the design of the bikini, and is what sets the price for the item. All chainmail bikinis are masterwork, since the design can be quite...uncomfortable if made to less than exacting standards. *''The Manual of Monsters'': This 100 GP leatherbound book contains a brief description of all common monsters, complete with full-color illustrations. Anyone with access to one can spend a standard action to Search (DC 15) for a particular entry. Thereafter, for a move action they can learn 1d4 relevant facts per turn (alignment, terrain, weaknesses, toughness, etc). Alternately, once found the character can make a DC 15 check (move action) to find a specific piece of information, such as a weakness. Magic Items *''Banana of Grease'': This apparently ordinary banana has been enchanted so that when its peel is thrown on the ground, anyone stepping in its space (5' square) suffers the effect of a grease spell. The actual fruit is still edible. Cost: 15 GP. *''Brassiere of Storing'': This undergarment functions as a glove of storing, except that it takes up the chest slot (obviously). While there are no restrictions on usage per se, it is almost exclusively used by females. Cost: 10,000 GP. New Spells The following spells are unique to Whymsia and may prove useful to adventurers Detect ambiguity School: Divination; Level: cleric/oracle 1, inquisitor 1 This spell functions like detect evil, except that it detects the auras of neutral creatures, clerics or paladins of neutral deities, and the like. Casters of extreme alignments (Lawful Good, Lawful Evil, Chaotic Good, Chaotic Evil) are subject to overwhelming auras. Detect class School: Divination; Level: alchemist 1, cleric/oracle 1, inquisitor 1, paladin 1, sorcerer/wizard 1 Casting Time: 1 standard action Components: V, S, M (see text) Range: 60 ft. Target: see text Duration: concentration, up to 1 minute/ level (D) Saving Throw: see text. Spell Resistance: no This spell can take one of two forms, chosen at the time of casting. In one version, the caster specifies a specific class or prestige class, and then can identify any characters in a 60-foot cone that have levels in that class (though not how many levels they have). This version has no saving throw, and requires a material component associated with the chosen class (e.g., a holy symbol for clerics, a leaf for druids, etc). The second version targets a single creature (and allows a Will save to negate). If successful, the caster learns up to 1d3+1 classes or prestige classes that the creature has levels in. Base classes are always revealed first. Detect level School: Divination; Level: alchemist 1, cleric/oracle 1, inquisitor 1, paladin 1, sorcerer/wizard 1 Casting Time: 1 standard action Components: V, S, F (a level or ruler) Range: 60 ft. Target: see text Duration: concentration, up to 1 minute/ level (D) Saving Throw: see text. Spell Resistance: no This spell can take one of two forms, chosen at the time of casting. The more common use creates a 60-foot cone wherein the caster can roughly identify the level of creatures and characters relative to himself. (Usually in terms of "weaker," "roughly equal," "higher," or "ridiculously higher.") This version has no saving throw. The second version targets a single creature (and allows a Will save to negate). If successful, the caster learns that creature's exact total level, though not the class(es) involved in it. Focus: a level, ruler, or other measuring device. Detect Monsters School: divination; Level: alchemist 1, cleric/oracle 1, inquisitor 1, paladin 1, sorcerer/wizard 1 This spell functions as detect undead, save that it detects monsters of all sorts. While useful in dungeons, it's actually most used in towns and cities where confusing a card-carrying monstrous NPC with a monster can have unfortunate consequences. Detect plot School: divination; Level: alchemist 1, cleric/oracle 1, inquisitor 1, paladin 1, sorcerer/wizard 1 Casting Time: 1 standard action Component: V, S Range: 60 ft. Area: cone-shaped emanation Duration: concentration, up to 1 min./level (D) Saving Throw: none; Spell Resistance: no You detect the flow of the Plot, the great force that drives all things. With this spell active, you may make Perception checks to identify items or people that cause disturbances in the flow of the Plot (PCs, plot hooks, Macguffins, etc.) The DC is based on how much the Plot is disturbed, which means that the more important something is, the easier it is to spot. (Note that many Macguffins don't actually start warping the Plot until they're active, so this spell isn't that useful for finding treasure.) Different characters experience this spell differently. Some see the plot flowing as ribbons of light, others feel it like the pull of water or wind, and others like music or the crash of thunder. Regardless of the method, the results are identical. ---- Main | Campaign | Rules